zngfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda Challenge Chalice
The Zelda Challenge Chalice was an event hosted by Nintendoer in anticipation for the October 23, 2015 release of Tri Force Heroes. It consisted of 50 challenges spread across 10 Miiverse-compatible Zelda games, and lasted 10 weeks from August 9 to October 18. The grand prize for the winner of the competition was totem-topping rights in Tri Force Heroes, although in the end everybody had their fair share of time held aloft by their teammates. Rules The event consisted of three types of challenges: *Trivia Challenges, in which participants provided screenshots as an answer to a question. Each correct question was worth two points. *Trials, in which participants would complete a skill-based challenge (such as defeating a boss under certain restrictions). These came in three levels of difficulty, and were worth four (easy), five (moderate), or six points (hard). *Competitions, in which participants would compete to achieve the best score or time on a unique challenge. The highest-scoring participant in any given challenge earned eight points, the person in second earned six points, and the third place participant earned four points. In addition, participants could choose to take on long-term challenges, in which they would go through an entire game under difficult restrictions. The points these challenges gave varied depending on their difficulty. Five challenges were issued each week: one of each type (trivia, easy trial, moderate trial, hard trial, competition). Participants would have one week to complete the challenges before the next five were issued. At the end of the event, the final scores were calculated by totalling the scores from a participant's three top-scoring games and adding in the score from their hardest long-term challenge. Challenge Categories Nintedoer posted one trivia challenge, three trials, and one competition from each of the ten games in the Challenge Chalice, with a total of 50 challenges. These were the games featured: *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Zelda II: Adventure of Link'' *''A Link to the Past'' *''Link's Awakening'' *''Ocarina of Time'' *''Majora's Mask'' *''Oracle of Seasons/Oracle of Ages'' *''Wind Waker'' *''A Link Between Worlds'' *''Hyrule Warriors'' Contestants and Results *Stagger: 150 *Justin86: 141 *Blake: 111 *Gage: 75 *JP10: 70 *Matt: 67 *Elzonire: 66 *NoFaceFred: 57 *Logan: 17 *TAG: 12 *Declan: 11 *Ray: 11 *Catman: 6 *Sciz: 6 *Razer8: 4 In addition to those listed, there were some participants that did not sign up to have their score recorded by Nintendoer. Reception The Challenge Chalice was ultimately considered a success by the participants, although the lengthy duration of the event was a cause for criticism. The competitive challenges in particular sparked high levels of enjoyment for all involved. In particular, it was agreed upon that the competitions were the most enjoyable parts of the Chalice. Nintendoer was pleased with the turnout and positive reactions to the event, and he promised to make more Zelda-related competitions in the future. However, due to uncharged power cells, or something, he only created one such competition in the first year following the Chalice's conclusion. In November of 2016, he returned to the scene, with a number of additional challenges in his Zelda Challenge Series. Pertinent Miiverse Posts * * Category:ZNG Events